fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ransom Victim
The Ransom Victim is a quest in Fable: The Lost Chapters. Return the Knothole Glade Chief's son who is being held for ransom. Boasts Available *No Protection *Without a Scratch *Fist Fighter *Victim Not Harmed *Kill the Kidnappers Overview The Knothole Glade Chief's son has been kidnapped. He gives you the ransom (7,500 gold) and asks you to get his son back, whether by paying the ransom or rescuing him. After leaving the Chief, his elder son pulls you aside. He is jealous of his father's plan to make his younger brother the next chief, and asks you to bring the younger son to him instead. He will await your return just outside the town, at the end of the secluded path across from the Knothole Glade demon door. The son is in the Witchwood Stones Demon Door. You can choose to kill the bandit leader and keep the gold, but then you'll have to fight assassins and bandits all the way back to Knothole Glade. You then have the option of returning the boy to his father, as directed, or to his older brother. If you give the son to his brother, he will kill him, but you'll still get the quest reward. When you return the boy to his father, you have the option of revealing the other son's plans. This only has an effect on the dialogue, however, as nothing else happens afterwards. Trivia *Apparently the chief's older son is not the only one to hate his little brother. If you speak to the left of the three bandits he will say, "I never liked his little brother," and "Always so damn annoying." *The chief's younger son has two different voices through the quest: when he is talking, sounds like a child. But he laughs and celebrates like an adult. Maybe this is an error they didn't mind since James, that is in fact a child, has three different voices, from expressions and dialogues. *There is a hero save exploit in this quest with which you can completely reduce your age back to 18. Once you've accepted the quest, you'll pass through the Temple of Avo region. Donate the amount of money needed to get the "10 years younger" reward (35,000-40,000), use a hero save, and then load said save and repeat until your age is back to the desired number. Please note that donating to the temple gives you good points and that you'll need a lot of money to do this. It is advised that the player fully upgrades the Hero's skills before attempting this (as advancing skills ages the Hero), because this exploit cannot be done again later. Tip: Go to the Temple of Avo before going to the chief to accept the quest, then teleport from the temple to Knothole Glade and accept. You can now do a recall teleport to the temple once you've accepted the quest. (Note: This does not work in Fable: Anniversary as the save system was revamped, though you can use the new save system to accomplish the same goal, just save before donating, then repeat until the hero is the desired age.) *If you pay the rescue without attacking the kidnappers, you'll find a White Balverine at the Temple of Avo, this means that you have a total of five chances of facing and getting a white balverine as a summon in the whole game. Gallery Finding_Son.jpg|The Chief asking the Hero to rescue his son Video Walkthrough Category:Fable TLC Quests Category:Fable TLC Silver Quests